TAMBOR
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Este OS pertenece a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple de Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de poner al NQV con todas las couples que más me gustan :3**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **PALABRA: Tambor  
** **PAREJA: Drarry -mención Draco/otro  
** **RATED: M  
SUMARY:  
ADVERTENCIAS: Romance. . Angustia. EWE. AU**

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMBOR**

 **.**

 **.**

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro el sonido sería obvio. Era como si aquel pequeño pero vital órgano dentro de su pecho se hubiera convertido de un momento al otro en uno de aquellos grandes y ruidosos tambores. Un tambor que parecía querer marcar una pesada melodía de nunca acabar. Extraña. Hipnótica.

Era casi insoportable. Casi. Aún necesitaba ver un poco más.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, pero dentro de sí sabía que los segundos pasaban y aquella escena ante él parecía detenida en el tiempo solo por el shock que para él aquello representaba.

Allí estaba él, su 'novio', su pareja y prometido, muy felizmente retozando envuelto en los fuertes brazos de otro. Rebotando con gusto en su regazo.

Otro que no era él penetrándole. Otros que no eran sus brazos abrazándole. Perdido entre las reacciones físicas del cuerpo mientras se daban placer el uno al otro.

Teniendo sexo con otro.

Sexo, solo eso, porque aquello se viera como se lo viera no podía llamársele hacer el amor tal y cómo él mismo se lo hacía cada vez que se amaban. No que importara, así estuviera haciendo el amor o teniendo simple sexo la traición era igual sino incluso peor porque, en cierta parte de su muy sorprendida y dolida mente él sabía que podría haber comprendido o al menos aceptado aquello si viera que su novio en verdad amaba al otro, pero no. Todo en ellos lo decía. Cada movimiento. Cada toque los ponía en evidencia.

Aquel acto era solo entregarse el cuerpo por el simple hecho del breve placer y quizás muy seguramente el apaciguar una calentura. Quizás inclusive el intentar apagar unas cenizas que ecos de las llamas hubiesen quedado encendidas.

Triste realmente.

Triste saber que él amaba a alguien que tan fríamente pudo traicionarlo así. Más aún sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

Triste saber que su novio aún a pesar de lo que en esos momentos frente a él -aunque aún sin notarlo o saberlo-, lo amaba en verdad.

Triste saber que con aquel vago acto todo aquel amor que ambos se tenían debía terminar porque si había algo que jamás perdonaría -y ambos lo sabían-, sería una maldita infidelidad.

Conocía muy bien a quién ahora se adentraba en su -hasta hace segundos- pareja pronto a ser marido. Su 'amigo'. Su propio ex incluso, quien siempre había buscado el volver con su hermoso dragón tras perderlo justamente por hacer lo mismo que ellos le estaban haciendo a él ahora. Traicionarlo. Así como también sabía que su pequeña serpiente siempre había sido firme en nunca volver con él por el dolor que había sentido al enterarse que quien amaba le había sido infiel durante meses.

Ya no importaba.

No sabía con qué excusas el moreno italiano había conseguido que su pequeño dragón yaciera de nuevo con él entre las sábanas, pero no importaba.

Ahora, los tambores en su corazón parecían haberse detenido de pronto mientras que el dolor comenzaba a echar raíces por todo su ser. Ahora una cruda sonrisa cínica se había instalado en su cara mientras que, apenas consciente de sus actos, él les dejaba saber de su presencia al tirar el anillo que hasta entonces los unía en promesa hasta el momento de sus votos.

Sonriendo aún más ante sus miradas que aún presas del placer mundano le miraban sorprendidas.

Sonriendo aún cuando escuchó como un eco lejano a su ex llamarle.

No que importara tampoco porque ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde para lo que sea que aún quisiera de él.

—¡Harry!

* * *

.

 **24/9/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado y comenten a ver que les ha parecido.**

 **Besos y cuídense, ok?**

 ***Guada***

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
